Hox genes code for transcription factors termed homeodomain proteins which appear to be involved with, and perhaps in direct control of, the processes which determine how cells form tissues. At the center of this theory is the concept that the products of the hox genes, homeodomain proteins, act as transcription factors that have as their targets genes that can after the growth and differentiation of cells by changes in the extracellular matrix. The genes for the cell adhesion molecular N-CAM and the substrate adhesion molecule tenascin are targets of the homeodomain protein evx-1. The promoter regions responding to the evx-1 contain a TRE/AP-1 motif. The promoter sequences in the genes for the integrin alpha-4 chain, MMPs-1,2,3,9 and TIMP-1 have all been shown to contain similar TRE/AP-1 motifs. It is therefore proposed that alterations in the expression of evx-1 will lead to altered gene expression in the MMP, TIMP and integrin alpha-chain gene families. Specific Aim #1. Develop RT-PCR primer sets for the MMPs and TIMPs that will be used in conjunction with existing primer sets for integrin alpha-chains to measure alterations of mRNA expression in human cell lines. Specific Aim #1. Develop a stable transfected cell line with an inducible mammalian expression system for evx-1. Determine if overexpression of evx-1 will after the expression of mRNA in the MMP, TIMP, and integrin alpha-chain gene families.